Destiny
by Jessica Wolfe
Summary: Chichiri has several abilities that seem to work despite Nakago's barriers. Here's my take on why that is.
1. Chapter 1

The star was a yellow-white, slightly-larger-than-normal class-G sun. Around it orbited six planets of varying size. The only one to support life was the forth planet in the system, a little blue jewel with one distinctive landmass and several small islands.

There was a waver in the starlight near this fourth planet as a small ship dropped out of hyperspace. Although fairly new, the ship showed heavy signs of recent battle. A small, dome-topped droid sat behind the cockpit of the ship and surveyed the small planet floating before it. The droid sent a questioning beep to the cockpit, but received no answer.

Uttering a sound much like a sigh, the small droid began querying the ship as to its damage. After another few moments the droid used its manipulator arms to free itself from the socket behind the cockpit and began to make what repairs it could while its master floated in a state of unconsciousness in the cockpit.

* * *

_For a moment upon waking, he wasn't sure where he was. Darkness surrounded him and pain assaulted him, making cohesive thought difficult. A heavy, furry hand rested on his head and he felt the pain recede._

_"Feeling better, young Padawan?" a gravely voice asked._

_He opened his eyes to look into the black and silver furred face of his master, Tamatha._

_"I'm feeling a little better, Master, but I think it would greatly improve my disposition if you would cut off my arm."_

_The young man gestured to his broken arm that hung uselessly to his side. _

_The Wookiee chuffed in laughter. "You'll be wanting it later, after it's healed, young one." She grew serious again. "Focus your mind, Kigen. Disconnect yourself from the pain. We'll bind the arm and have it set when we get back to Kahyyyk."_

_"If we get back," Kigen muttered darkly._

_Tamatha grinned baring her fangs. "You're just being pessimistic because we're outnumbered twenty to one. But don't forget, young Padawan, that we have the Force on our side."_

_Kigen nodded and closed his eyes, reaching into the flow of the Force to help him push his pain away. He felt Tamatha bind his broken to his body, out of his way. Kigen and Tamatha had come to the planet to warn a group of Jedi about the Imperial forces that were headed their way. When they reached the safehouse, they found the Jedi slaughtered and the Imperials waiting for them. They had used every trick available to them to get away from their attackers and had made it to the spaceport before being pinned down._

_"Now prepare yourself," Tamatha murmured. "We need to get to our ships and get out of here as soon as we can. Do you still have a link to that tin can you call a droid?"_

_Kigen smiled as he pulled the comlink from his belt. Tin Can, or TC as he was commonly called, was a new line of 'R2' droids. The first few prototypes had failed miserably, shorting out at the most inopportune times. Kigen had rescued TC from a scrap heap and with some creative hot-wiring, brought the droid up to full working order._

_"TC, do you read me?"_

_A short affirmative beep came back. Kigen looked at Tamatha._

_"Tell that little droid to get the engines warmed up and plot us the fastest vector out of here and toward the Core. We'll make a few course changes and head toward Kashyyyk when we lose the Imperials."_

_Kigen nodded and relayed the instructions to the droid._

_"Have him pass the instructions on to my droid as well," the Wookiee said._

_Kigen nodded and closed the link after getting an affirmation._

_"What now?" the young man asked, putting his comlink back onto his belt._

_Tamatha stood to her full seven foot height and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt._

_"Now, young Kigen , we make like a Hutt crime lord in a deal gone bad, and get out of here."_

_Kigen retrieved his lightsaber from the folds of his robe and stood. With a battle cry the two Jedi burst from their hiding place and raced to their ships._

* * *

Kigen came awake suddenly, the pain radiating from his arm a sharp reminder of the last few hours. He was surprised to see that he was no longer in hyperspace, and reached forward to open a com channel to TC.

"Hey, TC, where are we?" the Jedi Padawan asked.

A beep came back, the onboard computer translating the binary into words.

"Unknown."

Kigen looked around the starfield, searching in vain for Tamatha's small ship.

"Master Tamatha didn't make it," he said softly.

TC beeped back an answer.

"Affirmative. Her ship was destroyed seconds before the jump to hyperspace."

Kigen closed his eyes against the tears that threatened.

"Were we hit too?" the young man asked.

"Affirmative. A glancing shot damaged the navigational computer."

"Thank the Force we're alive then," Kigen said.

A warning claxon went off inside the cockpit, causing Kigen to look at the control panel.

"Sithspit!" he swore. "TC, get back into your socket. We've got a Star Destroyer coming up."

Kigen's fingers flew over the board assessing the damage to his ship.

"No hyperdrive. Minimal thrusters."

He looked up and his eye caught the small planet floating before him. The main landmass was honeycombed by lakes and rivers making it appear as four larger landmasses connected by smaller arms and necks. There were a few small islands of differing sizes surrounding the main landmass. Each of the larger lands had very distinctive climates.

"If we can get close enough to that planet, then we can let gravity pull us in. Maybe we can hide from the Imperials for a while, make some repairs, and get back to Kashyyyk."

TC beeped an affirmative and signaled that he was back in his socket. Kigen hit the thrusters and guided his small ship into the planet's gravity well. A red laser beam shot past his ship on the right.

"Halt!" a voice came over the com system. "This is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Hunter_. We demand that you turn yourself in immediately, Jedi rebel."

"Not for all the credits in a Hutt lord's treasury," Kigen muttered. He urged his ship to go faster, mentally praising TC and his repair efforts.

Another shot flew past the ship. "We are telling you once again to surrender. You will not get another chance."

"Eat my spacedust," Kigen ground out.

* * *

Onboard the _Hunter_, Captain Vraltz watched as the small ship limped toward the ridiculously small planet.

"Bring up the main tractor beam and lock onto that ship," Vraltz ordered.

He watched as the ship continued toward the planet.

"Well, what's taking so long?"

"The main tractor beam is malfunctioning, sir," the officer who had relayed the order said.

"And the back up one?"

"It's down as well, sir."

"Fine, just shoot him down."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Kigen just barely avoided the first volley from the Star Destroyer. He tried to concentrate on aligning with the Force, but in his injured and exhausted state, it was difficult to say the least. He could feel the effects of the small planet's gravity on his ship, making the movements sluggish and heavy.

_I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one_, the young man thought tiredly.

Another volley of laser fire flew from the Star Destroyer, catching Kigen's ship and destroying one of the engines. The ship went into a flat spin, nosediving for the planet. TC let out a shriek as Kigen fought for control with one arm. He managed to guide the faltering ship into a trajectory that wouldn't get him fried as he entered the atmosphere.

Laser fire from the pursuing Star Destroyer continued to flash around him and he wondered who had trained the gunners. They couldn't seem to hit the broad side of a bantha, except for the lucky one who'd taken out his engine. Finally, as the landscape rushed up to greet him, Kigen let go of the control stick and slumped back in his seat. There was nothing more he could do. He had a brief stab of grief that he'd never see his family again. His mother and father, and his two little sisters.

_I'm sorry_, he thought to his family, as his ship careened toward the ground. _I wanted to see you all again._

* * *

Captain Vraltz watched as the small ship lost control and careened toward the planet.

"Report," the captain said.

"The ship has crashed in a desert. It's still mostly intact."

"Send a shuttle down," Vraltz ordered. "Make sure he's dead and bring back his lightsaber for Lord Vader."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Roku Kyu for her description of the Fushigi Yuugi planetary system in Bridge Over the Abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter has been updated, so it's a tad different than before, specifically in the names of characters. I may be trying to hard to preserve some mystery in this story, but for those of you new to the story, I hope you get some excitement at guessing whose who.

For those of you who've read the first three chapters before, thank you for coming back to read again, and I hope the story doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Sayomi stared up at the night sky. The stars glittered brightly in the dark velvet of the heavens.

"Sayomi-chan," came a voice from inside the house. "It's late. Don't stay out too long."

"Hai, Doulin-san," the silvery-blue haired young woman called.

Sayomi turned back to the sky and gasped in delight as a shooting star went by. To her surprise, the star didn't go out, but continued until it seemed to touch down in the desert outside the city.

"Doulin-san!" the young woman called.

A moment later, a woman in her late seventies, came out onto the balcony.

"What is it, dear?" the white-haired older woman asked.

"A star," Sayomi said, pointing. "A star just fell and landed out in the desert."

Doulin Hahm, Sayomi's adoptive mother, stared out over the city toward the desert.

"I'll send Lanva out in the morning," Doulin said.

"Don't you think someone else might have seen it? They may get there before Lanva-san does."

"Being a little overprotective aren't you?" the older woman asked.

Sayomi's mouth drew down in a frown. "I saw it fall. I want to be the first to see what it is."

Doulin laughed gently and placed a hand on the young woman's arm. "It's cold tonight. I doubt anyone will venture out to find your star until morning."

Sayomi wasn't convinced, but allowed the older woman to draw her into the warmth of the house. She carefully prepared for bed, brushing her long hair and pulling it back into a braid. She put out her lamp and climbed into bed. She lay listening as Doulin and her husband, Lanva, got ready for bed.

When the house was finally silent, and all the lights extinguished, Sayomi lay waiting. She watched the moonlight coming in through her window, and when she judged a little more than an hour had passed, she rose. She moved silently out of her room and into the hallway. She crept down to the cloak room where she pulled on a thick pair of boots and a heavy robe. Grabbing a nearby pack, she stuffed another robe into it and a water skin, which she'd fill on her way to investigate the fallen star.

"Gomen, Doulin-san," she whispered as she left the house. "I have to find my star now."

* * *

A sharp pain in his arm, and a throbbing in his head, woke Kigen. He tried to move and groaned. His body was one huge bruise.

"I'm never going to heal at this rate."

He tried to open his eyes and found the left one glued shut with blood. Gingerly he felt his head and found a long gash. It had stopped bleeding, thankfully, but it still hurt something fierce. He took the comlink from his belt.

"TC? You in one piece, little guy?"

An affirmative beep came back.

"S'good to know. I'm coming out. We've got to hide. I have a feeling those Imperials will be coming to finish me off." He tried to move again and nearly blacked out. "If I don't finish myself off first," he muttered.

After several tries, he got the safety harness off. He sat back in the chair, panting and trying to use the Force to push back his pain and tiredness. With help from TC he popped the canopy off the small ship and, after several more attempts, he dragged himself from the cockpit. His world spun as he tried to stand and he collapsed down a small dune and into the sand below. A moment later something blocked the moonlight and a shadow fell over him.

"Jus' bury me 'ere," he slurred.

A voice murmured words he didn't understand and a warm hand touched his face. He thought he saw a figure with moonlight-colored hair spilling over one shoulder bending over him, but a wave of blackness rose to swallow him and he knew no more.

* * *

Sayomi looked down at the strange man who lay at her feet. He was terribly wounded and she was afraid he would die before she could get him back to Doulin and Lanva. She bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her breasts.

"Great Lord Byakko," she murmured, "spare this man's life please. Keep him alive until I can get him to Doulin-san."

Shoving her fears down, she poured some water on the corner of her robe and began gently washing the blood from his face. Tearing some cloth from the man's ruined robe, she bound the wound on his head and another gash she discovered on his unbroken arm. Checking to see that he had no more wounds, Sayomi gently shook the man, hoping to wake him.

"Nii-san, wake up," she urged. "We have to get you to help."

A series of sharp beeps startled Sayomi. A strange object that resembled a cylinder with a dome on top trundled toward her on three legs that didn't move, still emitting beeps and whistles, and somehow sounding protective of the injured man.

"I want to help him," she said, holding her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I live in a city near here. I have friends there who can help, but I can't carry him."

The strange contraption stopped and turned what looked to be an eye on the man. The cylinder emitted a low, mournful whistle. Hesitantly, Sayomi touched the domed top of the strange creature.

"I'll help him," she said.

"What are you doing, wandering around the desert in the middle of the night?" a voice behind Sayomi asked.

The young woman stifled a scream and turned, a small knife appearing in her hand. Lanva, swathed in a heavy robe, stood looking down at her.

"Lanva-san, you scared the life out of me." Sayomi sheathed her dagger.

Her grizzled adoptive father just looked at her. "Are you planning to drag him back to the city by yourself?"

Sayomi blushed. "I was going to try. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see my star."

"It's my house, lass. Did you really think you could sneak out without me noticing?"

"No," Sayomi said, hanging her head.

Lanva placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. It's lucky for this lad that you came. But, next time, let me know."

"Doulin-san said I should wait 'til morning," Sayomi said in her own defense.

"That's why I said come to me." Lanva winked at her. "Now, let's get him back to the house before he dies on us."


End file.
